


Me

by lance_alt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: In case you didn't understand, this is a talk between a boy and his sanity





	Me

"I was happy today"

"That's good"

"You don't understand! I really was! For two days! ... One and half"

"What happened?"

"You know what happened! Don't pretend to be some psychologist now!"

"I should stop being the only sane part you have?"

"..."

"I should let you and all your stupid bad thoughts go?"

"Yes"

"..."

"I'm not going anywhere"

"That's what he said too"

"Well, i'm not either! So- "

"I don't care! You are in minority! He is so much powerful than you! He has- "

"You know it's just a phase! Stop this nonsense and go live life again!  
Like a normal person"

"..."

"Live again"

"I'm gonna die anyway"

"But not now"

"..."

"Please"

"And what do i get?"

"Happiness, friends, family, a life!"

"Sure"

"You coming back?"

"I won't"

"I don't know if i can keep going with you"

"Me too"

"I have to go. Will I find you here again when I come back?"

"..."

"So?"

"You won't come back"

"..."

He looked at himself in the mirror, an emotionless face he can recognize has his

"I won't"

"..."

"You won't"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand, this is a talk between a boy and his sanity


End file.
